Senior Kesayangan
by Widhey Lee
Summary: rasa suka Seokmin kepada Jisoo lebih dari sekedar adik kelas yang mengagumi kakak kelasnya. Dia menyukai dan mencintai Jisoo lebih daripada itu.. Seventeen. Lee Seokmin/Hong Jisoo. Oneshoot.. Happy Reading..


**Title :** **Senior Kesayangan**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Lee Seokmin**

 **-Hong Jisoo**

 **-Kim Yoorin (OC)**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Sep 30, 2016**

Story Start Begin…

Di sekolah, Jisoo itu sangat populer di kalangan adik kelas. Bukan hanya Jisoo sih yang terkenal, dia hanya salah satunya.

Ada satu adik kelas yang sangat perhatian kepada Jisoo. Bukan hanya perhatian seperti penggemar murid populer kebanyakan, tapi juga baik. Namanya Lee Seokmin. Jisoo menyukai nya karena dia adik kelas yang baik, bukannya suka yang untuk dijadikan kekasih.

Hampir setiap hari Seokmin itu selalu memberi Jisoo hadiah macam-macam, tapi lebih seringnya bunga. Seokmin bilang, Jisoo itu indah seperti bunga dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum saja ketika Seokmin berkata begitu. Makanya pagi ini Jisoo bingung kenapa Seokmin belum muncul di hadapannya dan menyodorkan sesuatu dengan gummy smile yang cerah. Bukan, bukannya Jisoo berharap diberi hadiah, tapi memang tidak biasanya saja. Jisoo kan jadi heran.

"Selamat pagi, Jisoo hyung."

Nah kan, baru saja Jisoo memikirkannya, Seokmin nya sudah muncul. Mungkin mereka saling terhubung, tapi Jisoo tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing.

"Selamat pagi juga, Seokmin." Kata Jisoo sambil tersenyum. "Kesiangan ya?"

Seokmin tertawa. "Iya. Habisnya semalaman aku memikirkanmu terus, Jisoo hyung."

Jisoo hanya tertawa juga. Sudah biasa dengan Seokmin yang begitu. "Lain kali jangan terlalu memikirkanku nanti kau bisa terlambat."

"Bercanda kok, hyung." Kata Seokmin sambil tertawa lagi. "Nah, coklat untuk mu hari ini."

Si kakak kelas manis menerima sekotak coklat yang Seokmin berikan. "Berarti kau tidak pernah memikirkanku? Lalu untuk apa memberiku hadiah setiap hari?"

"Eh? Kok-" Jisoo rasanya ingin terpingkal saja melihat reaksi Seokmin yang terkejut panik itu. Sungguh, Jisoo cuma bercanda. Lagipula memangnya kenapa jika Seokmin tidak memikirkannya? Jisoo tidak mau membuat seseorang sakit atau bagaimana karena terlalu memikirkan dirinya yang bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. "Aku memikirkanmu kok, hyung. Setiap hari."

Akhirnya Jisoo tertawa. "Aku bercanda, Seokmin. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih coklatnya."

"Hyung, aku serius. Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku menyukaimu, hyung." Kata Seokmin mendadak serius. Tapi Jisoo cuma mengangguk saja sambil tersenyum lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"Iya, Seokmin. Aku tahu." Kata Jisoo. "Ayo kembali ke kelas mu. Jam pertama sebentar lagi dimulai." Seokmin mengangguk lalu berpamitan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jisoo masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di sebelah bangku yang sudah ada penghuninya. Dia meletakkan beberapa hadiah yang diterimanya juga coklat dari Seokmin.

"Selamat pagi juga, Jisoo."

Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum. Sadar jika dia baru saja mengabaikan teman sebangkunya. "Selamat pagi, Yoorin."

"Aku tebak pasti coklat itu dari Seokmin."

"Iya." Kata Jisoo, memandangi coklat pemberian Seokmin lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Yoorin kembali mencatat lagi. "Aku rasa Seokmin itu menyukaimu, Jisoo."

Jisoo mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Dia tadi bilang begitu juga."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Jawabanmu."

"Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?" Jisoo mengernyit.

"Ya, kalau kau menyukai Seokmin juga."

Jisoo menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. "Aku menyukai Seokmin hanya karena dia adik kelas yang baik. Tidak lebih."

Teman Jisoo itu mengangkat bahunya. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu sendiri, Josh."

Jisoo menggeleng jengah lalu membuka-buka buku pelajarannya.

 **xXXx**

"Jisoo hyung, ayo makan siang bersama."

"Sebentar, ya." Kata Jisoo, kembali mencatat bagian akhir pelajaran yang dicatatkan di papan tulis sebelum akhirnya menatap Seokmin yang duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo."

Senyuman cerah seperti matahari itu membalas Jisoo yang hanya tersenyum saja ketika Seokmin menarik tangannya. Ini hampir musim dingin, tapi Jisoo merasa hangat karena keseluruhan jemari tangan kirinya melekat pas dengan milik Seokmin.

Keduanya sampai di kantin setelah perjalanan cukup jauh dari kelas Jisoo. Tidak tahu, itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar terjadi, tapi Jisoo merasa sepanjang perjalanan tadi semua orang melirik kepadanya -atau mereka berdua.

Jisoo tidak terlalu peduli dan menurut saja ketika Seokmin menyuruhnya duduk sementara Seokmin sendiri menuju konter untuk mengambil dua porsi untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat untuk pasangan baru kita."

Jisoo menatapnya minta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu, Yoorin?"

Gadis di depan Jisoo itu mengunyah keripik kentangnya. "Selamat karena kalian sudah mendapat perhatian seluruh sekolah. Bahkan murid populer lain pun ikut memperhatikan."

Seokmin akhirnya datang dengan dua nampan makanan sebelum Jisoo sempat menyahut perkataan Yoorin. Matanya melirik tidak suka ke arah Yoorin ketika mendorong nampan makanan milik Jisoo.

"Sedang apa disini, noona?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Yoorin, menatap kesal si pemilik senyum gummy sambil menguyah keripiknya. Seokmin tertawa. Tidak bisa dibilang tertawa juga, karena ada nada kikuk disana. Jelas sekali ia tidak suka Yoorin duduk bersamanya dan Jisoo, tapi berusaha menutupinya demi sopan santun kepada senior. "Itu jahat, Seokmin. Sungguh."

"Aku tidak ada maksud, noona." Kata Seokmin, membela diri. "Lagipula aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Terserah." Gumam Yoorin. "Aku mau kembali saja, Jisoo. Seokmin sepertinya tidak menyukaiku."

Jisoo menahan tangannya lalu menatap Seokmin. "Jangan begitu, Seokmin. Yoorin ini teman baikku."

Seokmin menggeleng keras, menyanggah apa yang dikatakan Yoorin dengan mulut penuh nasi. Gadis itu terkekeh kecil. "Aku bercanda, Josh, jangan memarahi Seokmin."

Seokmin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar berlebihan dan rasanya Yoorin ingin memukulnya. "Aku pergi ya. Seokmin, Jihoon tadi mencarimu. Katanya kau harus segera latihan padus."

"Benarkah? Ini bukan hanya alasanmu saja supaya aku jauh dengan Jisoo hyung kan, noona?"

Yoorin hanya memutar matanya jengah dan menahan keinginan untuk menyumpal mulut Seokmin dengan keripik kentangnya yang masih separuh.

"Kau ikut padus?" Tanya Jisoo, menatap Seokmin dengan heran.

Yoorin menyahut. "Kau sudah jarang ikut klub kan, Jisoo, makanya tidak tahu. Seokmin baru masuk beberapa minggu ini. Jihoon yang cerita."

"Iya, hyung. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau salah satu anggota padus dan anggota klub yang punya suara bagus." Kata Seokmin. Jisoo nya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku pergi ya, Jisoo. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Seokmin. Dia hanya menggombal saja." Kata Yoorin sambil tertawa karena melihat Seokmin yang cemberut. Setelah itu dia pergi dan membiarkan Seokmin dan Jisoo berdua.

Jisoo tertawa dan Seokmin suka melihat Jisoo tertawa. Tawa Jisoo itu manis seperti coklat yang sering ia berikan untuknya. Ada rasa hangat yang nyaman di dadanya ketika Seokmin melihat Jisoo tertawa. Senyum Jisoo juga manis. Meneduhkan dan membuat tenang.

Laki-laki itu lupa kapan tepatnya ia mulai menyukai Jisoo, tapi saat itu upacara penyambutan murid baru. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Seokmin melihat Jisoo yang bermain gitar di acara itu, menyanyikan Sunday Morning dengan suara semerdu nyanyian surga. Hati Seokmin mendadak bergetar hangat dan Seokmin bilang kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada senior manis nya itu.  
Yang seperti ini yang Seokmin inginkan dari lama. Maksudnya, memandangi Jisoo lekat-lekat saat mereka berdua saja. Peduli apa dengan latihan padus. Kemarahan Jihoon bisa diatasi nanti.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi."

Senyuman mataharinya berubah menjadi keterkejutan satu detik kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman lagi. Seokmin menyingkirkan tangannya yang semula digunakan untuk menopang dagu saat memperhatikan Jisoo dan melipatnya di atas meja, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, hyung."

Jisoo menatapnya sambil memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau bisa jadi bagus sekali kalau di ajari Jihoon."

"Aku tahu. Jihoon hyung itu melatih kami dengan bagus sekali." Kata Seokmin.

"Tapi aku hanya akan bernyanyi dengan sungguh-sungguh di depan orang yang kusukai saja."

"Oh. Orang itu pasti beruntung sekali jika bisa mendengar suara merdumu, Seokmin." Kata Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

Si adik kelas memajukan bahunya untuk lebih dekat dengan Jisoo dan menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan yang Jisoo tidak tahu apa artinya. "Kau seseorang yang akan beruntung itu, hyung. Tidak akan ada yang lain."

Entah Seokmin yang sedang berhalusinasi saja atau memang seperti itu kenyataannya, tapi rasanya Seokmin melihat ada semburat merah dipipi Jisoo. Tipis sekali. Sampai Seokmin sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi perkataannya berhasil membuat Jisoo salah tingkah dan demi apa, itu manis sekali dimata Seokmin.

"Ehm, jam istirahatnya sudah mau habis." Kata Jisoo, menatap ke arah lain dengan usapan canggung di tengkuknya.

Seokmin tertawa, lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut Jisoo. "Baiklah. Ayo kembali, Jisoo hyung."

 **xXXx**

Ada yang bilang jika kau sudah menyukai seseorang, maka kau akan terus memikirkannya bahkan sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

Jisoo mengalami itu, karena ia memimpikan Seokmin tadi malam. Alisnya mengerut. Kepalanya miring ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pandangan menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Jisoo merasa heran dengan semua ini. Maksudnya, selama ini kan dia tidak pernah menyukai Seokmin dalam artian sebenarnya, lalu kenapa Seokmin bisa muncul di mimpinya semalam? Dengan senyuman paling manis yang pernah Jisoo lihat pula.

"Josh? Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau sakit?"

Jisoo tidak perlu buang-buang waktu untuk menoleh supaya bisa melihat siapa yang baru saja menegurnya, karena Jisoo tahu yang memanggilnya dengan nama amerika nya hanya Yoorin saja.

Tak ada respon dan Yoorin duduk di bangku Jisoo -bangkunya yang dekat jendela sedang di duduki Jisoo dan Yoorin tidak ingin mengusirnya ketika melihat Jisoo dalam mode seperti ini.

"Jisoo?"

"Hm."

"Kau mendengarku tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jisoo menatapnya. "Kurasa ada yang aneh denganku."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoorin.

Laki-laki itu tampak ragu dan Yoorin menunggunya berkata lagi dengan sabar. "Aku- memimpikan Seokmin tadi malam."

Yoorin tertawa sampai rasanya perutnya sakit. Sungguh, ini menggelikan sekali menurut Yoorin. Terlebih karena itu datang dari Jisoo.

Jisoo merengut. "Apanya yang lucu? Aku serius."

Teman sebangkunya itu mengusap air mata di sudut matanya sambil menepuk bahu Jisoo. "Sudah kubilang kan, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu sendiri."

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Kau bilang kau menyukai Seokmin hanya karena dia adik kelas yang baik, tidak lebih." Kata Yoorin. Jisoo menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku memang bilang begitu. Lalu masalahnya?" Tanya Jisoo.

Yoorin menggeleng tak habis pikir lalu berdiri. "Ayo ikut ke klub vocal, menonton latihan pagi anak padus."

"Hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kita ini?" Tanya Jisoo lagi. Sungguh, Yoorin rasanya ingin memukul kepala Jisoo yang berpikir lambat sekali tentang perasaanya. Tapi sayangnya siapapun yang melihat Jisoo dengan wajah seperti itu, tidak akan tega memukulnya.

"Sudah ayo ikut saja. Mungkin setelah mendengarnya bernyanyi, kau akan sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri." Kata Yoorin.

Jisoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan ikut saja ketika Yoorin menarik tangannya.  
Waktunya tepat sekali. Ketika mereka sampai di klub vocal, tim padus baru saja akan mulai. Jisoo berdiri merapat ke dinding, menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Jihoon baru saja bergabung ke dalam barisan ketika mata Jisoo tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Seokmin dan seketika Jisoo ingin kabur saja. Seokmin baru saja mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jisoo sambil tersenyum, membuat laki-laki itu jadi tidak bisa fokus menonton latihan padus ini.

Yoorin menyikut lengannya pelan, membuat Jisoo menatapnya. Gadis itu menyuruhnya melihat kedepan karena tim padus sudah mulai bernyanyi. Hanya mars sekolah saja yang lambat dan banyak nada panjangnya.

Jisoo yang sekarang sudah kelas tiga, selalu malas kalau masih harus mengikuti kegiatan klub. Makanya Jisoo jarang masuk dan ikut latihan. Tapi sekarang rasanya Jisoo menyesal karena selalu absen, sebab ia jadi tidak tahu kalau anggota baru dari kelas satu suaranya bagus semua. Terutama Seokmin. Anak itu yang memegang nada tinggi dan suaranya stabil.

Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya Jisoo merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar. Terus saja seperti itu ketika mendengar suara merdu Seokmin, sampai tidak sadar jika latihan padus baru saja berakhir.

"Bagaimana, Jisoo?"

Jisoo tidak menjawab sampai Yoorin menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah melihat penampilan Seokmin?"

Jisoo mengernyit lalu kembali bersandar ke dinding. "Penampilan tim padus. Bukan Seokmin solo, Kim Yoorin."

"Iya iya." Kata Yoorin, menggeleng jengah. Masih saja. "Jadi bagaimana? Ada yang meletup-letup di dadamu? Atau kau merasakan ada kupu-kupu di perutmu?"

Jisoo menatapnya setelah menghela nafas. "Aku serius ya, Yoorin,"

"Apa?"

"Aku memang merasakan seperti yang kau tanyakan," Kata Jisoo. Akhirnya, pikir Yoorin. "Tapi misalnya ternyata aku benar-benar menyukai Seokmin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah, aku merasa kau itu menyukaiku." Kata Jisoo. Yoorin mengerjap beberapa kali tapi tidak bilang apa-apa. "Aku hanya takut kau kecewa karena ternyata aku menyukai Seokmin."

Yoorin mengerjap sekali lagi lalu tertawa. Keras sekali sampai ditegur beberapa anggota klub vokal. "Kau mengigau ya, Hong Jisoo? Darimana kau dapat pemikiran itu?"

Jisoo mengangkat bahunya. "Aku mengatakan berdasarkan apa yang kulihat."

"Memangnya aku begitu?" Katanya lalu menggeleng tak habis pikir. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Jisoo yang memanggilnya lalu menyusulnya.

 **xXXx**

Siang itu saat istirahat Jisoo ada di klub vokal, berputar-putar kesana kemari sebanyak dua kali lalu duduk termenung sambil menyandar ke dinding di dekat piano.

Jisoo tadi bilang ke Jeonghan kalau ia mau meminjam ruang klub vokal untuk merenung. Jihoon bilang, pakai saja karena kalau sedang jam istirahat ruang klub kosong. Jadi Jisoo datang kesini begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.  
Dan Jisoo benar-benar melakukannya. Merenung, tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya menatap dinding di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu Jisoo mengernyit dan memegang dadanya.

"Aku kenapa ya?" Gumamnya.

Setelah melihat latihan padus pagi tadi Jisoo tampak semakin bingung. Ia sudah menanyakan kepada Yoorin bahwa gadis itu menyukainya atau tidak sebanyak dua kali, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Yoorin justru menoyor kepalanya dan bilang kalau Jisoo sudah gila.

Lalu Jisoo teringat Seokmin, dan dadanya berdebar-debar lagi. Jisoo menggeleng keras. "Ah, aku tidak tahu."

Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan ponsel beserta kabel earphone nya dan memasang nya di telinga. Memutar lagu dengan volume keras-keras lalu memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

 **xXXx**

Jam di ruang klub vokal menunjukkan pukul satu siang, dan bel masuk sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu ketika Seokmin masuk kesana dengan setumpuk kertas partitur di tangan.

Seokmin berhenti di tengah ruangan dan mengernyit ketika melihat kaki menjulur di dekat piano. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu meletakkan setumpuk kertas partitur yang dibawanya di atas meja kemudian duduk di sebelah Jisoo tanpa berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

Peduli apa dengan kelas, toh sejak bel masuk berbunyi tadi guru Park bilang bebas pelajaran sampai pulang. Bisa memandangi Jisoo yang tertidur dan tampak sangat manis seperti ini adalah kesempatan langka menurut Seokmin. Apalagi karena posisi Jisoo yang tidur di dekat jendela, jadi sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat indah. Seokmin ingin memandangi Jisoo yang seperti itu lama-lama, tapi tidak tega juga jika tidur Jisoo terganggu karena sinar marahari. Jadi ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menghalau wajah Jisoo dari terpaan sinar matahari sambil tersenyum.

Jisoo sama sekali tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya, walaupun sempat bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan posisinya, membuat Seokmin tertawa pelan.

"Kau manis sekali, hyung."

Jisoo mendengung kecil dan Seokmin menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Dengungan itu seperti menjawab kata-katanya.

Seokmin menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri lalu kembali fokus ke wajah manis Jisoo.

"Kau mau tidak ya, hyung, jadi kekasihku?"

Jisoo bergerak lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah senyum matahari milik Seokmin. Anehnya ia tidak terkejut tapi justru tersenyum dengan pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah tipis. Kepalanya yang terkulai ia tegakkan dan Jisoo melepas kabel earphone nya.

"Kau ada disini, Seokmin?" Tanya Jisoo sambil tersenyum, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Seokmin lagi.

Seokmin mengangguk. "Iya, hyung. Tadinya aku hanya mengantarkan kertas partitur, lalu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tertidur disini jadi aku berpikir ingin menunggumu sampai kau bangun."

"Begitu- Astaga!" Pekik Jisoo setelah tidak sengaja melirik jam tangannya. "Aku ada kelas!"

Seokmin menahan tangannya yang akan beranjak. "Tenanglah, hyung. Semua guru sedang rapat jadi tidak ada pelajaran sampai pulang."

Jisoo menghela nafas. "Begitu ya." Katanya lalu menyibukkan diri dengan berlama-lama menggulung kabel earphone nya untuk menghindari tatapan Seokmin yang membuat dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Jisoo ingin menegurnya tapi untuk melihat ke arah Seokmin saja Jisoo tidak sanggup.

"Hyung,"

Jisoo tidak menjawab tapi ia membiarkan saja ketika Seokmin menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau menyukaiku tidak, hyung?"

Alis Jisoo menyatu ketika menatap Seokmin. "Kenapa?"

Seokmin menyengir. "Karena aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau menyukai ku juga. Lalu kita berdua jadi sepasang kekasih."

Rasa-rasanya semua darah Jisoo menyatu di wajahnya dan ada yang menyalakan api unggun disana sehingga wajah Jisoo jadi panas. Jisoo menatap Seokmin dengan mata membola lucu. Seokmin jadi tidak tahan, jadi ia mencium pipi Jisoo lama.

"Jawab dong, hyung."

"Aku harus jawab apa?"

"Yah," Kata Seokmin. "Apa yang kau rasakan."

Jisoo menghela nafas lagi lalu dengan ragu-ragu menatap mata Seokmin. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan."

Seokmin menariknya ke dalam pelukan, menekan kepala Jisoo ke dadanya jadi Jisoo bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang sama berdebar cepat dengan jantungnya sendiri.

Bagus juga, pikir Jisoo, Seokmin memeluknya seperti ini. Jadi dia bisa menyembunyika wajahnya yang memerah akibat di cium Seokmin tadi. Tangan Jisoo terulur untuk mencengkram seragam Seokmin. Diam-diam Jisoo memejamkan mata, menikmati debaran jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum juga debaran jantung Seokmin yang seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Jisoo tersenyum, dan tangannya berpindah menjadi memeluk pinggang Seokmin.

"Aku menyukaimu, Seokmin." Ucapnya dengan lirih. Pelan sekali seperti desahan angin. Jisoo tidak berharap Seokmin mendengarnya, tapi dia lega karena kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa beban.

Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, Jisoo merasa Seokmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk bahunya juga yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Sabtu ini kau ada acara tidak, hyung?"

"Hm?" Jisoo mengernyit tidak paham. "Kenapa?"

"Ayo pergi kencan."

Jisoo melepaskan pelukan Seokmin pelan-pelan untuk melihat wajah si adik kelas yang tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Apa kau-"

"Iya." Kata Seokmin. "Aku mendengarnya. Walaupun sangat pelan begitu tapi langsung tersampaikan ke hatiku."

Mau tidak mau Jisoo jadi mempercayai kalau sebenarnya mereka itu terhubung. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, masih diam saja dan memandangi wajah Seokmin.

"Hyung?"

"Coba katakan lagi."

Giliran Seokmin yang tersenyum. Ia menarik Jisoo ke dalam pelukannya lagi. "Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

Jisoo memejamkan matanya, membalas pelukan Seokmin sama eratnya dengan senyuman bahagia yang tidak bisa ia tahan-tahan lagi.

"Aku juga. Mencintaimu."  
======END======


End file.
